War Of A Rose
by kittenrocs
Summary: After a vicious battle between good and evil Amy Rose finds herself in the mids of a battle which could determen the fate of her world and Astecs coupling AngelxAstec, ShadowxAmy and mabey a little more romance later in the story
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Angel lay on the ground utterly injured, Astec leaped in front of her fangs bared snarling "keep your hands off of her Static" he growled.

"Static the portal is closing!" a female pink cat screamed at him from where she had a beautiful rose wolf trapped under her.

Mietta lashed her purple tail "hurry I cant hold it much longer" she cried arms holding the portal open.

Kira backed away from Dreamer to join her place at Mietta's side, "static hurry!" Mietta cried out in pain, Static glared at Astec anger and pure hatred burning in his sky blue eyes.

"Static!" Kira hissed "we don't have enough time forget about them and come quickly!" she shouted more impatient this time.

The yellow and black hedgehog took a long stare over his shoulder "I will return this matter is not settled here and now and I will get the girl" he growled as her turned and leaped through the portal followed by his companions.

Angel dragged herself into a stable position and looked up at her mate "I'm sorry Astec I was not strong enough to battle them I'm a failure" she wailed.

Astec took her lips onto his, Angel purred in pleasure as they broke apart Astec looked at her "Its ok Angie we will beat them next time" he said giving her a squeeze.

Dreamer looked at the couple "not to brake up the love fest or anything but I think I have found a perfect strategy," she said in a monotone.

Astec turned to look at her "yes Dreamer' he asked, Dreamer looked up and smiled "if we can find the right lasses and lads we will be able the beat them!" she laughed.

"YES, that's a great plan" Angel Shouted, Dreamer and Static glared at her silencing her.

"Woops" she said in an apologetic voice


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

Some where not too far away a black hedgehog was skating when her heard sobbing coming for nearby, with out thinking he crossed Dark Clan's border, a Strawberry cat pounced on him claws unsheathed, Shadow grunted in surprise of the weight on his chest.

" What are you doing in my territory!" the she-cat hissed her pink tail slashing behind her.

A black hedgehog with purple streaks stalked out from behind Shadow "Dawn!" he yowled "what is he doing here' the hedgehog growled glaring at Shadow angrily.

Shadow kicked the she-cat in the gut forcing her to fly off of him , she landed on a rock with a crack, the male hedgehog ran off to help her while Shadow skated away.

As he was skating Shadow notice something Pink hiding in the bushes nearest to him, he stopped and pushed the bushes aside reviling a Pink female hedgehog with tears rolling down her cheeks.

As Shadow walked over to her she let out a surprised hiss tears flying in all directions.

"What's your problem' Shadow growled at the female, She glared up at him "They killed my family that's what's wrong!" she shouted at him angrily.

"Who killed ya family?" he asked, she glared at him "Why is that any of your business!" she growled in a low voice.

"I just want to help" he replied trying to keep the hint of anger seep into his voice, The girl let out a loud sigh "the Bidiass rogues' she began.

"Kira, Mietta and Static.t. attack our camp all were killed except for me and my sisters Rouge and Cream they are the only survivors besides me" she began to cry again.

Shadow looked at her face again "where are your sisters now? He asked.

She glared at him again "If I knew where they were do you think id be here now" he was about the answer but she cut him off

'No id be out there looking for them but it Is hopeless they just aren't out here" Shadow placed a finger to her lips silencing her.

Then she began to cry again "don't cry girl… what is your name?" he asked.

Through her tears and sobs the girl replied "my name is Amy, Amy Rose' she said in a weak voice.

"My name is Shadow" he said is a deep rough voice, Amy smiled at him "can you help me find my family?" she asked.

"I can try' he said casually, "Thank you!" Amy squealed hugging him tightly.

Shadow felt slight blush tint his muzzle, Amy let go "thank you Mr Shadow" she said smiling.

"Please call me Shadow" he replied in a deep voice.

"Ok Shadow!" she exclaimed happily grinning up at him.

Shadow couldn't help but smirk back he had a feeling he was going to like this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

A rustle in the bush made shadow jump "let's get out of here quickly," he said picking up Amy **bridal Style** and running out of the forest.

As they were running the strawberry cat lunged out at Shadow, He dodge nimbly keeping Amy close to his chest.

"I told you to leave" the She-cat spat angrily, Shadow glared at her "what does it look like I'm doing" he hissed in return.

She glared at Amy "return our prey!" she screeched.

Shadow turned away with one swift movement and he was gone.

"Hey Rose what did the cat girl want with you? Shadow asked Amy didn't answer she just lay shaking in his arms.

"Ames?" he asked suddenly concerned.

Amy let out a long sigh "They captured me after I lost my sisters but then I escaped but got lost in this god damn forest" Amy growled cursing under her breathe.

Shadow ran his fingers through her pink quills "everything will be ok now" he said tightening his grasp on her.

Amy looked up at him emerald orbs filled with emptiness and fear "you really think so?" she asked.

Shadow moved his face so close that Amy could feel his warm breath on her face "positive" he chuckled.

Amy let out a happy giggle and lay down on the soft green grass, Shadow looked at her and cocked his head to the side whats so funny?" he asked.

"Nothin I just haven't had so much fun since me and Sonic were together' Amy sighed sadly.

Shadow looked at her 'what happened?" he asked, Amy let out a small growl out in her throat "like that's any of your business!" she growled stalking off.

Shadow just looked after her in awe of her sudden out burst "god that girl has some energy to burn" he said to himself following after her.


End file.
